1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machining a surface of a workpiece using a machine tool has been known. With respect to a workpiece having a symmetric shape relative to a predetermined axis, lathe-turning process can be performed by a lathe. In lathe-turning process, the workpiece is fixed to a spindle of the lathe, and the workpiece is rotated by the spindle. A tool is pressed against the surface of the workpiece, whereby lathe-turning process of the surface of the workpiece can be machined.
In machining the surface of the workpiece, in addition to machining an outer circumferential surface of the workpiece, machining an inner surface and an end surface of the workpiece has been known. For example, in forming a recessed portion in the workpiece or forming a hole along an axis of the workpiece, cutting the inner surface of the workpiece has been known.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-6528A, while rotating the workpiece using the lathe, machining an inner surface of a hole formed in the workpiece by a boring tool is disclosed. Further, lathe-turning process of the outer circumferential surface and end surface of the workpiece with a cutting tool provided with a throwaway tip is disclosed.